


Commercial for Com-Droid

by AnonIngram



Series: Short stories. [2]
Category: Nandroids
Genre: Alternate History, Commercials, Evil Corporations, Guns, Killer Robots, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIngram/pseuds/AnonIngram
Series: Short stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133069





	Commercial for Com-Droid

A TV flicks on in a dark basement, the light barely illuminates the room. Distant shouting and explosives can be heard, dust falling to the ground.

A catchy song begins to play, before a man in a white suit appears on screen, with a Sterling Robotics logo in the background.

"Today, from the combined work from Sterling and Ingram Industries, we are proud to bring you the latest in military equipment and home defense." 

He stands to the side, and a large nandroid comes out from behind a curtain.

"The Com-droid, or Combat Nandroid, a leap in innovative design of the battlefield, elegant, distinct, and efficient. Packing the latest armor in a small unit. Standing at only 7 feet tall, we can pack a larger battery, and arsenal than ever before!"

The Com-droid unbuttons her uniform, leaving her back and neck exposed, before flaps open, revealing a 20mm flak cannon from her left shoulder, unfolded and ready, as well as a 10mm grenade launcher from her right shoulder, unfolded and ready.

"A bigger chassis means more defense, more firepower, and more customization options. Her new Mark IV Sterling nuclear reactor allows her to go without recharge for 2 weeks. Also allowing her to reach 60 MPH in 6 seconds, and stop in 3 seconds. Climb up 90 degree angles, and suffer miminmal shock and stress, thanks to the increased General Motors Class B transmission. It also allows more modifications that would require more power on normal nandroids, such as 6 mount 40mm grenade launchers or several sidewinder missiles."

He turns to face her, she bows pulling the two weapons back in, and buttons back up her uniform.

"Now, this young woman's name is, Magnolia, or, Main Assault Guided Nighttime Operations Land-based Infantry Android, to show her build strengths, but with a friendly name you can tell the neighbors about. Her chassis allows her to carry 500 pounds by herself, allows placing of Tungsten woven carbon steel plates, that doesn't allow even the famous 50. caliber from passing through her thick chassis armor, as we will now demonstrate."

He turns to the nandroid once more, smiling at her. 

"Are you ready, dear?"

She nods, the host goes behind 10 inch thick plexiglass, putting goggles on, as soldiers prime a quad mount 50 cal AA gun.

"Ready." 

The squad leader, sets his hand in the air. 

"Fire!" 

The quad mount opens fire, bullets merely ripping through her dress, but leaving only scratches on her skin, as bullets bounce into the stage behind her. After running through all 400 round box magazines per gun, the barrels glowing orange, the order is given out.

"Hold fire."

The host walks back over to the 7 foot Com-droid.

"Looks good to me, mind showing us the damage?"

The Com-droid obeys, showing her stomach and chestplate.

"As you can see, nothing got through, now that is what will lead us to victory, now onto customizations."

He steps back, allowing her to lower the tattered remains of her uniform, she leaves, waving. More Com-droids take her place, 7 in total.

"We have different models, body shapes, hair styles and colors, bust sizes, eye colors, weapons, armor, and uniforms! Civilian models won't have any explosives sadly. But we offer any hair color, any style, bust sizes from flat." He points to the first one in line. "To a more voluptuous figure such as this one on the far right." He states, going to the last in line, she smiles, putting a hand to the top of her metal H cup cleavage, winking.

He walks back over to the first one in line.

"Now, military models won't have these, as all these lovely ladies are personal defense models, and most likely be at your side at all times."

He stands back to the far left side, grabbing a chalkboard from off screen.

"They're trained in most things normal nandroids know, cooking, cleaning, caring for children, first aid. But thanks to the yet again larger chassis, we can fit more memory inside. Meaning they also know, IED making and disarming, several CQC fighting styles, how to repair, clean, reload, fire all known small weapons, and most modern military tactics. The bare basics to keep you safe, and more advanced models have slots to expand their knowledge."

He steps down to main stage, and looks the viewer in the eyes.

"Survivability, maneuverability, and raw firepower in a small frame, allows the US military and you, to have a potent fire platform, and caretaker."

The camera zooms in on the hosts face.

"Second to none."

Order now for the base model, which is lists from $150,000 to $500,000.

See you on the Battlefield.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Adding extra features that may draw more power, may hinder movement speed, and power costs when recharging. All nonpower features will increase price. All units are custom models, you will be background checked thoroughly before units are accepted for payment and shipping. Sterling robotics, GMC, general Electric, and Ingram Firearm industries are not responsible for your stupidity with Units use, including but not limited to murder, suicide, suffocation, limb removal, forced sexual interactions, decapitation, kidnappings, storming the capital building, revolts, and or wiping out African tribes based on skin tone or religious beliefs. 

Make sure to read User manual thoroughly as it may result in slow, adjustable, painful, or long death.

Units have materials California finds cancerous, and may lead to pregnancy failure, mental decline, homosexuality, and/or attraction to children, homeless people or the black plague.


End file.
